


I Win

by sevvyboy1fangirl



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, Competition, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevvyboy1fangirl/pseuds/sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: She may have kissed Elliot, but he was fucking him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> elliot is that neighbor dude rita kisses in season 4 btw

Rita had been very apprehensive about telling Dexter what had happened between her and Elliot. After what had happened with her last marriages she shuddered to think that the ruining of this one would be her doing. But when it came time for her to tell, and she told him, Dexter was surprisingly unresponsive, passive even. It was as if she was telling him about the weather forecast, not an affair. When he showed such lack of reaction it made her wonder if there was something more to those passing comments he made about his inhumanity. Or if maybe he had suspected.

What Rita didn't know was that her kiss with Elliot wasn't the first marital affair that her neighbor had had. In fact months before kissing her he had initiated something with another neighbor. And while Rita didn't know this, she was about to.

Rita was folding the laundry during one of the rare instances where the house was quiet. The kids were with their grandparents, and Harrison was asleep. Dexter was scheduled to be working late again, so presently Rita basically had the house to herself. As she was sorting the clean clothes into different piles a breeze blew the curtains away from the window, bringing with it a moan to her attention. Looking over at the window, movement through the window from the next door house caught her attention.

Getting up from her spot on the bed, Rita went over to the window, drawing back the curtains for a better view. There, from the other house, she saw Elliot thrusting into Dexter, her husband's head thrown back in ecstasy, his hands pulling her neighbor's lips to his own. Gasping, she stumbled back from the window, but not before she saw Dexter look at her through the windows, a quick smirk flashing across his face before he came, shouting Elliot's name.

When Rita had confessed to him about Elliot, the only thing Dexter felt was a slight annoyance. Not because of her infidelity, but because he had things to do. One of those things, or in this case person, was Elliot. And later, when Elliot was driving into him, gripping his hips so tight that they were sure to bruise, trailing kisses from his mouth to his chest, Dexter made sure to look towards his own house. He was more than pleased to see Rita staring in horror at what she was witnessing. Because while she may have kissed Elliot, he was fucking him. And as he came, one thought rose above the rest. "I win".


	2. Chapter 2

It had all started a couple of months ago, Dexter had gone next door to get the kids at their mother's request. As they had run home, he had stayed behind, caught up in a conversation with Elliot. After similar situations had become a reoccurrence it was one specific time that escalated their relationship. They had been fixing Elliot's sink, Dexter on his back looking up and Elliot next to him on his stomach, leaning on his elbow. Their hands were intermingled with the pipes and their bodies were pressed against each other. Over the course of their visits the space between them had evaporated. As they both reached back for the proper wrench, their hands met each other instead. Meeting each other's eyes, their conversation halted, as they subconsciously inched closer to one another. As their lips met tentatively, their eyes slid shut.

After that they had become partners in a passionate affair, with much more emotion than Dexter had ever thought himself capable. They met as often as they could, sometimes using their children as cover. Eventually it got to the point where they had to do something to throw Rita off track, because they both knew that sooner or later she would make the connection. So Elliot kissed her. 

Dexter had been fully aware of and part of the plan from the beginning, so when Rita came to him all tearful and stressed, he had no surprise to show. But there was a tiny spark of something. Jealousy? He didn't know. What he did know was that he didn't like Rita thinking that it was because of her that their hadn't been more between her and Elliot. There was no her and Elliot. And for some reason Dexter was determined for her to know that.

And honestly, if he had known Elliot before he got married then he would have married Elliot instead. It was something that made it onto his very small list of regrets. Should he leave Rita? There was his son to think about. Though he would probably be better off without Dexter as a father. Though he would also probably benefit from having parents who loved each other. Hell, Dexter even entertained the idea of revealing his true self to Elliot. He always dismissed the idea shortly after it surfaced, but the fact that he acknowledged it at all was something. He had come to realize that what he had with Elliot was the closest thing to real love he had ever felt in his life. And Rita needed to know that it was his, not hers.

It was a different experience all together of being with someone who was slightly less broken than he was, it allowed for Dexter himself to be the focus of the fixing, instead of him ignoring himself in favor of others. It was, dare he say it, nice. Elliot took care of him, cherished him even. It was nice to let someone else be in control for once, as against his nature as that was, it was exactly what he needed though.

He really had won when it came to Elliot.


End file.
